charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ryan Jenkins
Welcome! BoS images Hi there, I deleted the BoS images you uploaded because they were already uploaded, and this wikia tries to avoid having duplicate files. You can find the BoS pictures you want here.--'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 19:36, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :The system only checks duplicate names unfortunately. I should have told you before deleting them, I'm sorry for that, but I certainly do not hate any new users and if someone gets blocked, it's always for a good reason, not for uploading a duplicate file. Do remember that even if the pictures are just for your userpage, they might have been uploaded already. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 21:43, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Why did you upload those pictures again? Like I said, no duplicates please. The pictures are already on here. Just place those on your userpage instead of uploading a duplicate. If you don't understand what I mean, I shall do it for you. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 16:12, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::You're not making any sense to me. You're talking about users who've nothing to do with what I'm talking about. Just don't upload any duplicate files. Like I said before, the wiki system only warns you when you have a duplicate name for a file. I'll replace the pictures of the BoS with the ones that are already uploaded. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 16:26, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Alright, you completely don't understand me! I just added the images that you want to add, I only added the ones that were already on here. You uploaded the same pictures, and we try to avoid that here. The pictures are already in the BoS gallery. If you want to add more, look in the gallery and just copy the filename instead of reuploading the picture. I didn't do anything wrong and I can't put anything in the preferences as well, why would I, just to call new users bad? I just told you that we don't want duplicate files on this wiki and you don't seem to understand that. The wiki system only checks the file name, not the actual file. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 16:40, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :I never said the wikia is bad. Just stop uploading files that are already on here! --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 17:46, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I never said that you can't have your own userpage, I just said that you should stop uploading files that are already on here. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 18:27, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Argue STOP ARGUING BOTH OF YOU! Okay. Duplicate Files NO! If you add the same image, SonOfHalliwell is doing fine. SonOfHalliwell does not start arguements with new users, it is just little actions that peeve some of the users off. Conflict is strictly not allowed on this wikia. If it carries foward; bad stuff will happen. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 19:00, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I just loaded files of the Book of Shadows. I never knew I had a gallery for the Book, and when I knew I would not, and do not want to put the files already loaded, because it is my user page, then what should be placed there, is what I want and what I did. I did not say SohOfHalliwell start discussions with new users, I said, that at what I am seeing, he discusses more and more to involve new users.And I apologize for not having responded in the days that sent me, he sent more is that I had some personal problems. Ryan Jenkins User Page I was reading the Book of Shadows talk page, you say Son of Halliwell was removing things from your user page? What was he doing? Removing pictures and things like that? He was doing the same thing to my page before, i posted Book of Shadows replica pages and he removed them. Personally I see user pages separate from the Charmed world so we should be able to post whatever we want on them as long as its not derogatory or disrespectful, after all they are OUR pages. I mean I don't question why SoH creates a user page where he states he is a witch with powers or change things on his user page, so I would expect the same kind of courtesy as a long time user on this wikia. If you were posting the replica pages in the actual Book of Shadows gallery or in the appendices that's not acceptable but if its on your own user page, I don't see what the fuss is about; I have been on other Wiki sites for different series and they are so strict about what people post on their own user pages. I was told Wikia doesn't allow replica pages; I certainly didn't see that mentioned anywhere, I was also told something about it being copyrighted material, but everything posted on here is copyrighted material, the words from the Book of Shadows, the images from the show, the gif files we post from gifsoup.com, all of it was the ideas and words of other people, so claiming copyright doesn't really stand, as long as we stated they are replica pages, their shouldn't be a problem. And if you are posting pictures and it says "duplicate file", just change the name and DO NOT overwrite the existing image.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 02:23, November 12, 2010 (UTC) : Hellooo. SonOfHalliwell was not doing any harm replacing the same image with the one that was there. It was already on wikia system, why should it be there again? It just takes up space. Next. Replica Pages are not allowed on the wikia at zero tolerance. They are fans being creative and creating pages that were never seen on show; so they are not part of Charmed wiki. Besides these things Editors cannot edit others user pages. There is a copy-right rule but it is different. We can upload any images (besides replicas) and the owner of the image asks for it to be removed, we remove it instantley. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 09:54, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::That's right. RyanJenkins had uploaded pictures that were already on here. A wiki tries to avoid duplicate files, so I deleted the duplicates and put the ones that were already on here on his userpage. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 16:45, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you for HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 concern, and is only SohOfHalliwell removing files from the Book of Shadows that I carried, and which have now, born here. I agree with you about the user pages, if they are "given" to us, so we put things in them, has to be something that does so we did, not something that someone else has done, because lets be original . And no, I was not posting the pages of the Book of Shadows, or appendages, it was only in my user page, and I even told him that. The files were not duplicated, because they are advised before loading, and even the page file. :::I do not say bad Replacing the same image of what was there. I agree that fans are creative and we create pages that have never been seen on the show. And you said that publishers can not edit user pages, because my SohOfHalliwell edited. Ryan Jenkins